villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yuuki Terumi
Yuuki Terumi, also known as Black Susanoo and by his alias Hazama, with his true name being Takehaya Susano'o, is the main antagonist of the videogame series BlazBlue alongside Relius Clover and Hades Izanami. He is a former member of the Six Heroes and the creator of the Azure Grimoire and by extension the Black Beast, as well as the true founder of the Novus Orbis Librarium. Terumi originally appeared as a non-playable character in the story mode of Calamity Trigger, but starting with Continuum Shift, he became a playable character along with his true form after it was separated from Hazama in Chronophantasma. In Central Fiction, both Terumi and Hazama reappear as playable characters and do appear to be important characters to the story despite their status in Chronophantasma. Terumi in his true form, Susano'o, is the final boss of the story mode of Central Fiction and a playable character. Yuuki Terumi was originally one of the Six Heroes who fought against the Black Beast in the First War of Ars Magus and the creator of the Azure Grimoire (and in turn, the Black Beast). However, after the beast was destroyed, he turned his back on the Six Heroes and murdered one of them, Nine. He was the original owner of the Susano'o Unit armor (which now belongs to Hakumen), having driven himself out of it after realizing he was forever linked to the Master Unit while in the armor - which is possibly why he now appears as a ghost. He was formerly sealed away in the Boundary after Hakumen sacrificed himself to pull him in, with help from Jubei, but was later released before the events of Calamity Trigger by Takamagahara. Years before the events of Calamity Trigger, Terumi appeared at Celica's church, where Ragna, Jin, and Saya lived. Upon arrival, he killed Celica. After possessing Jin, Terumi burned down the church, cut off Ragna's arm, and abducted Saya (or in actually retrieved his boss Izanami who had trouble controlling Saya). For much the events of the first game, Ragna believed Jin to be responsible for this incident. In the Japanese dub, he was voiced by Yuichi Nakamura ever since Calamity Trigger. In the English dub, he was voiced by Erik Davies from Calamity Trigger to Continuum Shift, and currently voiced by Doug Erholtz (who also played Greasebeard) since Continuum Shift Extend. History Past As Susanoo, Terumi was one of the Original Units, the main cause of letting humanity know about the Master Unit's existence. In a time as long as eternity he protected Amaterasu together with Tsukuyomi, but through some cause, he began to have a "will". After that, he began to hate being bound by the Master Unit and rebelled. ''Phase Shift 0'' Terumi offered his knowledge and information, as well as the Susano'o Unit, for the studies of Relius Clover and Shūichirō Ayatsuki, who were working on an experiment to examine the Gate. During a trial experiment, they unintentionally created the Black Beast from the Cauldron. Relius was swallowed by the Cauldron and Terumi's physical form was destroyed while his spirit body was damaged. Five years later, Terumi's spirit body healed and contacted Relius to tell him the location of the new body he had prepared for him. The body was Kazuma Kval and was placed in Ishana, which was protected by a barrier. Unable to get around the barrier, Terumi called directly into Kazuma's mind from the Boundary itself. ''Phase Shift 1'' Though Terumi's calls was ended up mostly ignored by Kazuma, 6 years later, after the Black Beast's first arrival, when Tomonori threatened to end Kazuma's life, Kazuma became desperate to survive and Terumi was able to reach him. After waking up from a dream, Kazuma sees Terumi as a delusion, though unable to recognize him. Terumi then began tempting him with the Azure, which proved to be a tempting proposal for Kazuma, as it offered him a chance to reclaim what he lost, including his memories. Kazuma began searching for the Azure, but fails to find anything about the Azure at the library. Terumi then appears again to aid him in his journey. He surprises Kazuma by revealing to him vast knowledge about the Mage's Guild as well as knowledge of Kazuma's own thoughts and feelings and is because the only pace that Terumi existed in Ishana, was in Kazuma's own mind. Yuki' reveals that the Guild's secret information, hidden in the Cathedral, is a way to reach the Azure. Right after this is stated, however, they are imprisoned in a barrier ars performed by 3 Half-Beastkin assassins. In exchange for Kazuma's promise to obtain the Azure, Terumi kills off the 3 assassins. Later that night worried Trinity comes to Kazuma's room to ask if something happened as Nine again had felt a strange power (ars), like the last time that Kazuma was attacked. After she leaves the room, Terumi manipulates Kazuma into believing that Trinity's real purpose was to keep him in check all along. As last, Kazuma manages to reach to the bottom of the Cathedral, where Cauldron is hidden. Tomonori then reappears and prepares to kill Kazuma. However, the Boundary opens and Terumi managed to enter Kazuma's body and kills Tomonori. Injured in the battle, Terumi tries to flee but he is encountered by Valkenhayn, who beats him effortlessly. Terumi is then taken to Moonlight Castle, where Clavis Alucard successfully seals him away. However, realizing that Terumi's power and knowledge were necessary for defeating The Black Beast, Nine the Phantom releases Terumi from his seal and uses the Mind Eater curse on him, binding him to Konoe's beck and call. However, Terumi managed to split his mind with Kazuma's before the spell connected, causing Terumi's controlled mind to be trapped inside the body while Kazuma takes control. ''Phase Shift 2'' Though forced to follow Nine's order due to the Mind Eater curse, when no one is watching him, Terumi had Kazuma take over and used him to act behind her back. As Seven and Eight plan to go against Nine's order to dispose of the first Causality Weapon before it is complete, Kazuma provides assistance to their schemes. Introducing them to the Novus Orbis Librarium, Kazuma has Seven and Eight begin collaborating with the organization. During the Black Beast's appearance, he was part of Ishana's magician unit. ''Phase Shift 4'' After the war, Kazuma manipulated Trinity Glassfille, who had feelings for him, to Terumi from the spell. After his release, Terumi murdered Konoe and Trinity, threw their bodies into the Boundary, and proceeded to seek out Hakumen and Jubei so he could the same. Terumi had the upper hand, but Jubei used Tomonori's Sekigan to force him to materialize. As he was taken by surprise, Hakumen grabbed him and jumped into the Cauldron while Jubei closed the gate, sealing both Hakumen and Terumi. Though sealed and trapped inside the Boundary, Terumi was later released by Takamagahara. He met up withRelius, who had just finished his time leap after being swallowed by the Cauldron, again and the two resumed their partnership. Relius apparently made Hazama for Terumi as a new body for him to occupy. However, Terumi and Hazama remain as separate entities cause of the Mind Eater's effects. During the creation of Mu-12, Sector Seven desired to merge both Hazama and Noel to make a Black Beast, but Takamagahara stopped their plans by using Take-Mikazuchi to destroy the facility. Left incomplete, Mu-12 adopted a new identity, Noel Vermillion. The Wheel of Fortune Terumi appears shortly in the original timeline where he switches faces with Hazama in order to duel Hakumen. After a brief fight, Terumi calls out for Relius to help him and then fights Hakuman with the doctor. After Phenomenon Intervention occurred, Terumi began to throw up due to his limit of observation, but tells Relius to keep quiet, and he will be able to handle the others. ''Calamity Trigger'' Terumi / Hazama is the main antagonist of Calamity Trigger's story mode. Terumi appears twice during Rachel Alucard's story mode, the first time to mock Valkenhayn and the second time to mock Rachel herself. After the final fight of the True Ending in Calamity Trigger, he appears before Noel and Ragna. Rachel also arrives, and Rachel and Ragna, recognizing Terumi as the one who attacked the church years before, attack him immediately, but Terumi shrugs it off and taunts Ragna over the church attack before departing. ''Continuum Shift'' Terumi returns in this game as the main antagonist. It is revealed in this game that Terumi, similarly to Hakumen and Rachel, will vanish without an Observer, but Takamagahara and Mu, with whom he shared a Life Link, observed him. Terumi sends Tsubaki Yayoi to kill Noel Vermillion and Jin Kisaragi to set of a chain reaction to awaken Mu-12 inside Noel. Mu loses her power after becoming Noel, but this was all part of his plan to distract Takamagahara so he could have Phantom download a magical virus into it, causing it to be unable to function. Despite bringing down Takamagahara, Terumi didn't fadde away due to that awakened Hades Izanami, who used Saya as his Observer. As an another trick, Terumi uses Ragna's hatred of him to keep him on the world. ''Chronophantasma'' As Terumi, Relius and Izanami begin to enact their master plan, Terumi is tasked with erecting a barrier over the Ikaruga region, preparing the 13th Prime Field Device and managing Tsubaki Yayoi. Among his other goals was taking care of Ragna the Bloodedge and the remaining Six Heroes. However, Trinity and Rachel utilize Arma Reabore: Muchorin on a powerful level to materialize Terumi in the real world by assaulting Terumi's mind with various illusions of characters he finds particularly annoying to taunts him, such as Bang, Ragna, and his fellow Six Heroes. Eventually, Terumi's consciousness is forced to become the front side while Hazama's becomes the backside. The Heroes catch him in downtown Yabiko and attack him, but Phantom intervenes before they can kill him. Terumi somehow reverts back to the backside, and later meets Trinity again as the Heroes split up to look for him. He easily defeats Trinity, but Hakumen appears to save her. Terumi traps both of them in Phantom's Infinite Corridor to lock them away forever, but Trinity and Hakumen use the power of Muchorin to confront the source of the barrier. In the finale, he goes to the Monolith and encounters Hakumen and the two battle. Terumi gains the upper hand by not allowing Hakumen any opening to charge his technique. However, as Trinity ambushes Hazama, the connection between him and Terumi put the latter to a temporary halt. Using the chance, Hakumen uses Time Killer on Terumi and kills all of his "time", effectively destroying him. ''Central Fiction'' Despite Hakumen's death blow, Terumi managed to survive by observing himself, though he still has to merge with Hazama again before he dies as his self-observing is only limited to a week. Becoming suspicious of Hazama, Terumi decides to get a new vessel. Discarding his fragment of Azure, Terumi goes to the unobserved place in the Alucard Castle, where he finds Clavis' coffin. After fighting a duplicate of himself created from a protection spell, Terumi takes a cube from it, stating that with this he will gain the best vessel and destroy everything. With the Hiihirokane, Terumi kills Hakumen, obtains the Susano'o Unit and turns into Susano'o. It is revealed that the Susano'o Unit was actually Terumi's original body and that he is the god Susano'o of Japanese mythology. With the immense power of the Susano'o Unit, Terumi plans destroy everything the Master Unit: Amaterasu has created out of sheer spite. However, Terumi was taken out of the Susano'o Unit by sheer force by Ragna and the two engage in a last fight which ends in Ragna finally killing Terumi. Terumi laughs one final time at Ragna as he fades away in green energy, finally ending his reign of despair. Personality Terumi is incredibly sadistic and cruel, he delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure chaos, with his ultimate goal being to create a world of pure despair where people kill each other for his own amusement. He happily provokes and manipulates others for his own amusement, and ruthlessly tortures anyone who irritates him or gets in his way. Unsurprisingly, this has earned him the contempt of almost every character in the BlazBlue universe, most of all Ragna, Kokonoe, and Nine. As Susanoo, Terumi is more collected, but beneath the seemingly stoic demeanor is a boiling and explosive rage which he uses to fuel his destructive tendencies. He views all others as beneath him and treats them with utter disgust, referring to them as either trash or waste. He constantly reminds those who dare to defy him the fact that he is a true god. Although overconfident and prideful, Susanoo despises his meaning of existence as the brother of Amatersau and they are essentially linked to one another, with his actions ultimately adhere to what she desires from him, and he hates her for that. Thus, Susanoo seeks to destroy all of her creations out of spite for this fact and expresses that her suffering is his salvation. Appearance Terumi noramlly wears a yellow cape over some of the clothing from Hazama , mainly a vest over a white shirt and black pants with two belts. tWhen he activates Nightmare Reaper, his hood is removed, revealing his spikey green hair. Since his body is the Susano'o Unit itself, he looks a lot like its previous wielder, Hakumen, but with a different color scheme, having a face with green eyes and teeth, a tail, and untied hair. Susano'o's also have shoulderpads with teeth and horns like the ones on his head, and he has crystals on his hips. As a ghost, Yuuki is a green and black humanoid figure with one eye and a large smile on his face. Powers and Abilities Stated by Jubei to be a mighty magic-user, Terumi is arguably one of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe. His main ability is to feed off the hatred of others to both strengthen his abilties and anchor himself to the physical world. As a ghost, Terumi untouchable and immune to most attacks barring those that are made to harm ghosts, such as Tomonori's Hihirokane. Despite his incorporeal state, Terumi can still physically interact with the world. Another ability he can do is to "eat" memories. In battle, Terumi is a lethal foe, with a fighting style designed to inflict as much pain as possible before finally killing them. Unlike Hazama, who uses Ouroboros chains and has a graceful fighting style, Terumi's style is a lot more cruel, relying on serpentine spirits and knifes either in his shoes or made out of butterflies. He is also adept in the use of his Ouroboros for direct attacks, using it for attacks such as Snake Bite, Retaliating Fang, Venomous Bite, and Screeches of the Condemned, being the only time he uses that ability. Terumi can also use the power of the Susano'o Unit ( Even if he doesn't own it.), and uses it to transform into Dark Susano'o, a nightmarish copy of Hakumen, and to deal the final blow in his Astral Heat, Unholy Wrath of the Basilisk. Terumi is a character with more Distortion Drives than special moves. His Drive, Force Eater, allows Terumi to have a much greater Heat Gauge gain while negating it to his opponents, allowing him to utilize his Heat-related abilities far more than any other character and having several combo opportunities to use them, making his potential damage output outright devastating. His Overdrive is Nightmare Reaper, which strengthens Terumi's Drive attacks and allows him to absorb the opponent's Heat Gauge, similar to Ragna the Bloodedge's Soul Eater. A literal god, Susano'o is considered to be one of the most powerful characters in the BlazBlue universe. Possessing the Susano'o Unit, he can use its power effortlessly and with great skill. Susano'o's fighting style is a mixture of savage and animalistic strikes and grabs with noble martial arts or samurai-esque techniques. He also uses his power to form energy-based blades for him to attack with and in his Distortion Drives, he fires powerful laser beams from his mouth. Susano'o's Drive, Takegami -God of Military Arts-''', allows him to release the locks on his special attacks and level them up. That game mechanic leaves him weak at the start of the round, but the more hits he lands, the more powerful he gets. His Overdrive, '''Shrieks of the Entombed, allows him to use all of his special attacks for a short period of time without having to release their locks manually, however, he cannot use the distortion drives that require said special attacks to be unlocked first, as he will still need to release those locks in order to use them. Etymology The "yū" in "Yūki" is from Japanese 優 yū – "gentleness, superiority" or 悠 yū – "distant, leisurely" is a literal translation. Whereas 希 ki – "hope", 輝 ki – "radiance" or 生 ki – "life" serves as the other half of the translation. However, the most likely translation is 幽鬼 yūki – "ghost" or "revenant". "Terumi" derives from the Japanese word for "beautiful shrine" and is a feminine name, although it's rather rare.﻿ Hazama's Drive name, Ouroboros, refers to either a serpent or a dragon. The Ouroboros is usually represented by a snake biting its own tail, symbolizing infinity or a never-ending cycle. His Overdrive is named "Jormungand" which references the Jörmungandr of Norse mythology that grew large enough to bite its own tail, signifying the worlds end if it ever let go. Coincidentally, the symbol of Jörmungandr looks somewhat similar to the top half of Hazama's crest. Even more, coincidentally, it reflects Terumi's relationship with Ragna, as Ragnar Lodbrok was a hero who slain the serpent Jörmungandr in some legends. Interestingly, the serpent itself is the symbol of Ouroboros in Norse Mythology. Yuuki's crest also is similar to a caduceus, a winged staff with two snakes on it. In Greek Mythos, said staff is used by Hermes, a trickster god who is able to move between boundaries of worlds to message gods or deliver souls to the underworld. This is a nod to Terumi's nature, the fact he was a god-esqe being at first, and the fact that he exists in two realms. Trivia *Terumi was designed to be a villain utterly devoid of any redeeming qualities, and as a result is considered to be one of the most hated and unlikable characters in video game history, mostly for his trollish antics and the negative effect he's had on all the main characters. *During the extra scene from the Arcade Mode of Continuum Shift II where he unleashes Mu-12, he is briefly voiced by Spike Spencer. **In all new scenes in Continuum Shift Extend, he is voiced by Doug Erholtz, who also voiced such anime and video game villains as Gin Ichimaru, Shinji Matou, and MetalSeadramon. *Terumi is often called the Joker of the BlazBlue universe, being a psychopathic villain with a chaotically deranged laugh and green slicked back hair who loves torturing his enemies psychologically and/or physically. They are also criminal masterminds to go along with all that unbridled insanity, so they are also manipulative and sadistic by nature. *Terumi is the first ''Blazeblue ''character who interacts with the loser of a fight, stomping on them, and booting them off screen one in a while. Navigation Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Noncorporeal Category:Arrogant Category:Brainwashers Category:Homicidal Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Mongers Category:Dissociative Category:Psychopath Category:Possessor Category:Nihilists Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Humanoid Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Tyrants Category:Archenemy Category:Cheater Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Misanthropes Category:Immortals Category:Wrathful Category:Strategic Category:Magic Category:Master Orator Category:Kidnapper Category:Enforcer Category:Collector of Souls Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Creator Category:Outcast Category:Terrorists Category:Incriminators Category:Mutilators Category:Misogynists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Damned Souls Category:Dark Forms Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Crossover Villains Category:Energy Beings Category:Enigmatic Category:Friend of the hero Category:Defilers Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Mastermind Category:Military Category:Leader Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mind-Breakers Category:God Wannabe Category:One-Man Army Category:Deities Category:Satan Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Barbarian Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Polluters Category:Paranormal Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Crackers Category:Spy Category:Saboteurs Category:Unseen Category:Extravagant Category:Master of Hero Category:Conspirators Category:Siblings Category:Heretics Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Usurper Category:Right-Hand Category:Extortionists Category:Elementals Category:Deal Makers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Forgers Category:Blackmailers Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Obsessed Category:Servant of Hero Category:Monster Master Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Self-Aware Category:Sophisticated Category:Hybrids Category:Lover Stealers Category:Psychics Category:Fragmental Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Delusional Category:Thief Category:Supremacists Category:Harbingers Category:Dark Knights